Overprotective
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Corazon gets turned into a snow leopard. He sees Law as his "cub" and growls at anyone who goes near them.


**Overprotective**

 **Title:** Overprotective  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon gets turned into a snow leopard. He sees Law as his "cub" and growls at anyone who goes near them.  
 **Warnings:** OOCness; Crack-fic

* * *

Corazon was a snow leopard. The Donquixote Pirates had encountered a pirate crew that had a captain that could turn people into cats. The said captain had turned Corazon into a snow leopard before he and his crew fled. The Donquixote Pirates were too shocked to follow them.

"Corazon?" Doflamingo called.

Corazon looked to Doflamingo and snarled, taking a step forward. He let out a growl.

"Corazon what are you doing?" Doflamingo asked. "It's me, Doflamingo!"

Corazon growled louder. He glanced around, catching sight of Law who was the closest to him. He grabbed Law and pushed him behind him before continuing to growl at the rest of the crew.

"Oi!" Law tried to walk away.

yBut Corazon didn't let him. He was gently pushed back, gently pushed away from the rest of the crew. Corazon wasn't hostile or aggressive towards Law; he was only hostile or aggressive towards the rest of the crew.

"Corazon, don't you recognize us?" Jora asked.

Corazon only continued to show his fangs and sharp teeth at them.

"I think he's not in control," Doflamingo said. "The snow leopard's animal instincts are in control now,"

"Why isn't he acting like this with Law?" Diamante asked.

"He must be seeing Law as his cub since he has a lot of spots, especially that hat of his," Doflamingo noted.

"I'm not a snow leopard!" Law yelled at Corazon. "I'm not a cub either, especially not _your_ cub!" Corazon just brought Law into a hug-like grip, licking his cheek. "OI!"

XXX

Corazon followed Law everywhere. He followed him to the men's quarters. He followed him to the dining room. He followed him even when he went to the bathroom! The first time Law tried to lock Corazon out of the bathroom, Corazon started scratching and tackling the door, letting out distressed sounds at not being able to see his cub. Thus, Doflamingo told Law to let Corazon hang out in the bathroom with him which made the whole situation even more awkward. At least Corazon listened to the order to not look when he was doing business.

Law had marksmanship training with Gladius. He was aiming at the target when Gladius kicked Law in the back. This caused Corazon to pounce on the spiky haired teenager. He scratched at his chest and attempted to bite Gladius' head off. "AH! Get off me Corazon!"

Hearing the executive's scream and the loud growls, everyone else rushed in. "Corazon!" Doflamingo used his strings to pull the snow leopard off and pin him to the ground. "Bring Gladius to the med bay!"

To avoid another incident like that, Law wasn't allowed to train until Corazon returned to normal. He would sit on the sidelines, watching Baby 5 and Buffalo train. The large snow leopard cuddle Law to comfort him, but that only annoyed him even more.

At dinner, Corazon brought numerous dead animals to Law. This ranged from dead mice to a whole deer! Corazon wouldn't allow Law near the dinner table where everyone else was eating, so Law gave in and made a fire to cook the meat.

When everyone was preparing to sleep, Corazon jumped into Law's hammock with him. Law removed his hat, which caused Corazon to become distressed once more. "What is it now!?" Everyone groaned.

Doflamingo stormed into their quarters and shoved the spotted hat back onto Law's head. "There! Problem solved!"

Apparently he was too rough for Corazon's liking and the snow leopard pounced on him.

XXX

This had gone on for a whole week. They had finally managed to track the Cat-Cat Fruit user down and captured him. Doflamingo shoved the man towards the snarling snow leopard. "Change him back!"

"I can't!" The man claimed. "The transformation will wear off by itself within exactly one week!"

Doflamingo checked his watch. "One more minute then,"

Sixty seconds later, Corazon was back to normal with a confused expression. He quickly reached into his pocket and withdrew a notepad and pen. **"What happened?"** He then made a disgusted expression. **"What's the hell is that horrible taste in my mouth!?"**

"Dead rats and mice," Law answered.

Corazon ran towards the railing, tripping three times in those ten footsteps, and threw up.

* * *

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories such as** _ **Donquixote Liliana**_ **and** _ **Shifters**_ **!**


End file.
